Historically, management and communications with a large employee workforce has been a complex and time-consuming task. With regard to managing large groups of employees, it is difficult to predict which applications they will need access to or data from or what employee preferences would be from day to day. Additionally, appropriate and timely communication with a set of workers can be time consuming and difficult.
The current state of the art for login of employees to multiple domains, applications and environments is the limitations of one operator workstation per conference call bridge. A conference call bridge is a bridge that connects and controls conference call operations between a group of participants and agents. Each conference call bridge is also statically mapped to the agent. These limitations prevent management of the agents from reassigning an agent to another conference call bridge dynamically. In addition, because of these limitations, a new agent may not be able to log into a conference call bridge timely if the existing agent fails to log off the workstation correctly.
A need was felt for a supervisor to manage a pool of agents. The supervisor should have the ability to define in scheduling an automated process to assign agents to conference call bridges. Based on the credentials of the agents, the process should be able to log the agents into correct bridges automatically. Therefore, what is needed is a solution that overcomes the static mapping and workstation per bridge limitations currently experienced. This solution should allow dynamic mapping of agents to bridges and provide supervisors the ability to determine agent status and availability.